


My Canvas, My Heart

by Nixie_DeAngel



Series: Stony Bingo [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Artist Steve, Established Relationship, Fluffy, Happy, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Painting, Stony Bingo, Unique Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 01:25:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17499008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nixie_DeAngel/pseuds/Nixie_DeAngel
Summary: Tony wakes to Steve curled up before him, his hands raking through Tony’s unruly locks, smiling brightly at him in the still lit up room. “Hi,” Steve’s voice barely above a whisper.“You done paintin’?” Tony slurs sleepily.





	My Canvas, My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt was Writing on the Body, from my Stony Bingo Card.
> 
> Tumblr Prompt: Just any and all fluffy Stony, please? I'm not ready for Endgame, so I'm looking to drown myself in denial and fluff!!

~~~~(~~~~  
~~~~(~~~~

 

 

Shivering at the cold, wet sensation, Tony shifts in an attempt to get away only to stop when a warm, large hand curls around his bare hip, a soft voice hushing him.

“Hey, it’s okay. Just me, Tony, okay? It’s just me.”

Moving slightly to free his arm from under the pillow, he rubs the sleep from his eyes. Glancing over, Tony’s brow furrows when he reads the time, “It’s nearly three in t’ morning, S’eve, the hell‘re you doin’ t’ me?”

Tony more feels than hears the low, raspy chuckle as Steve leans over to press a bare kiss to his shoulder before shifting back.

“Got inspired to paint,” Steve murmurs “But I didn’t wanna leave the bed or you. You looked to warm and soft for me to leave you here in this big ol’ bed all alone.”

Huffing, Tony rolls his eyes before again trying to shift up, only for Steve to once again hold him down by his hip. “ _Steve_.”

“ _Tony_ ,” Steve quips back, voice tinged with a playful, teasing tone.

“How much longer do you plan on being back there?”

Steve gave a thoughtful hum as he moved about. Tony gave a tiny, sharp gasp as he flinched when Steve wet, cold fingers suddenly went back to moving along his back. “Shouldn’t be much longer. I’m almost finished.”

Heaving a quick sigh, Tony gasped, body rocking up as he felt Steve smack his ass quickly, “Stop moving, Tony.”

“You stop moving,” he mutters petulantly, purposefully squirming only to freeze when Steve gave two more quick sharp smacks. “Tyrant.”

“Only for love,” Steve quips back cheekily, “My love.”

“Dork,” Tony grumbles back, voice soft. They settle into silence, Tony dropping off again to doze lightly as Steve continued to paint. The silence was only broken up by Steve’s occasional hums and sighs, as he worked.

Tony wakes to Steve curled up before him, his hands raking through Tony’s unruly locks, smiling brightly at him in the still lit up room. “Hi,” Steve’s voice barely above a whisper.

“You done paintin’?” Tony slurs sleepily.

“Yeah,” Steve breaths against Tony’s lips as he shuffles forward to press a gentle kiss to the corner of his lips, “I’m all done.”

“You take a pi’ure?”

Chuckling, Steve pulls his hand from Tony’s hair and moves to cradle his cheek in his palm. “Yeah, I took a picture. I’ll show you after we get some sleep, honey.”

“”kay,” Tony murmurs, drifting back off as he feels Steve curls around him more securely.

 

 

Tony wakes for the third time that morning, hours later only to discover its closer to noon than true morning. Frowning at the vague memory of Steve, Tony lifts his head to look around, only to discover the bed empty of his boyfriend. Struggling with the sheets tangled around his legs, Tony frees himself clumsily, stumbling from the bed to the bathroom.

Emerging moments later, Tony feels his frown deepens, scratching at his naval. “Friday, where’s my wayward Captain at?”

“Boss, Captain Rogers is currently in training room seven, along with Agent Barton and Sargent Barnes.”

Lips curving down into a pout, Tony let out a huff as he shuffles over towards the dressing and pulls out a pair of his sweats along with one of Steve’s tee shirts. Tony slips the sweats on but pauses before slipping the tee over his head when he remembers the vague sensation of Steve painting on his back. Tony went to open his mouth, only to be cut off by Friday speaking up.

“Boss, the Captain asked me to show you this picture before you left.”

Wrinkling his nose in confusion, Tony debated for only a few seconds before his curiosity won out. “Up on the wall for me then, Fri.”

Tony drops the shirt onto the bed as he makes his way over towards the blanket white wall, feeling his breath hitch as the imagine clears.

Tony’s stretched out, not quite diagonally, over the bed. The sheets are just barely pulled up enough to cover him, so nothing shows, but it’s what’s on his back that makes Tony bring his hand up to rub at where the arc reactor use to sit in his chest.

But it’s the imagines Steve’s painted along his back that make his throat tighten up, that make a burning sensation at the back of his eyes as he moves his free hand up to cover his mouth.

Along his left shoulder blade is Steve in full Captain America Armor, being bridal carried in Iron Man’s arms, above open water with a sunset back ground, while on his right is Tony and Steve in their sleep wear, cuddling on what looks like a couch.

But it’s what’s written in the middle of his back that makes swallowing in his suddenly dry mouth. That makes it difficult to breath as his eyes trace over the words, ‘Would you marry me?’

Standing stock still for a long moment, Tony finally manages to swallow around the lump in his throat, and asks in a soft, hoarse voice, “Where’s Steve at again?”

"Training room seven, Boss," Friday replies, already opening the doors to the elevator as Tony stumbles his way there. 

**Author's Note:**

> So, it's only as I go to mark this square off my card that I realized it's supposed to be a KINK, so I'll be writing another writing on the body ficlet to actually fulfill that! My bad!
> 
> I'm [Nixie](http://nixie-deangel.tumblr.com/). Please don't be afraid to tell me what you think of this!


End file.
